The invention relates to a method for determining the substance conversion during areal electrochemical reactions in at least one local surface area between a counterelectrode arrangement of an areal design and an electrode arrangement of an areal design which has a contact element segment designed in accordance with the surface area and a contact element contacting the remaining surface areas and being electrically insulated in relation to the contact element segment.
Areal reactions are to be understood, for example, as electrolytic reactions or also reactions in fuel cells or batteries or accumulators.
It is known from the state of the art to connect the contact element segment and the contact element contacting the remaining surface areas to separate current sources or current drains for determining the substance conversion in the local surface area and thus open up the possibility of detecting the substance conversion in this local surface area independently of the substance conversion in the remaining surface areas and defining it via the flow of current.
This solution is, however, only practicable when a determination of the substance conversion during the areal electrochemical reaction is intended to take place in one, possibly two surface areas.
In addition, the provision of several current sources or several current drains has disadvantages when the same conditions are intended to be present not only in the contact element segment but also in the rest of the contact element.
The object underlying the invention is therefore to improve a method of the generic type in such a manner that the substance conversion can be determined in as simple a manner as possible.